Rightfully Mine
by Zee's Girl aka Ro
Summary: A Beetlejuice Fic! Kind of a crossover between the movie and cartoon. Lydia is haunted by Beetlejuice who is dead set on marrying her. If you can't tell this is going to be a LB fic


Rightfully Mine

__

Haunted

A/N: Hello to everyone out there. I'm writing a fic about one of the best movies ever made. That's right Beetlejuice. I am sort of crossing over part of the movie and the cartoon together I guess since Jacques and Ginger are in this but so are Adam and Barbara and few other characters from the movie. Please Read and Review. 

Disclaimer: I don't own Beetlejuice or any of the other characters in the fic so please don't sue. 

The body building skeleton known as Jacques looked at one of his usually more annoying roommates, the ghost with the most also known to most as the terror, Beetlejuice. 

Lately people in the Netherworld were getting suspicious as he wasn't pulling any pranks or scaring anybody. Beetlejuice just seemed to mope around the house looking rather depressed. Jacques figured it was the disappointment that he didn't get to spend much time in that real world he enjoyed so much. Probably because he could terrorize the living mortals.

"Be-atlejuice? Why have you not been acting like yourself, my friend?" Jacques waited for Beetlejuice's nasty temper to flare up. Beetlejuice just gave him a deadly glare before walking away to his room slamming the door awfully hard after he entered. 

"Sheesh what's wrong with him?" Jacques looked down at the rather optimistic tap dancing spider that was the only other roommate besides Beetlejuice in the house. She was a whole lot more pleasant to have around than Beetlejuice. 

"I don't know but whoever he met in the real world must have got him really angry." Beetlejuice lied back into his coffin bed leaving it open so he could stare at the ceiling. He just couldn't get her out of his mind. Lydia Deetz, she was so willing to talk to him. He could just tell that she would understand him.

No matter how hard he tried he just couldn't get her out of his mind. She didn't even try to get out of the marriage except when the priest asked if she would take him as his husband. He knew she wouldn't go willing. Perhaps he should of helped those two deadbeats but slowed the recovery so they couldn't do anything till it was too late. 

Beetlejuice instantly went to his own caseworker after escaping from Sandworm land seeing if there was anything that they could do. Of course no one offered him any help. They knew it could be disastrous if he was able to permanently stay in the real world.

Beetlejuice sighed; it was another night home alone again. Sure there were plenty of ghouls out there that wanted him. He wasn't lying when he had said he was the most eligible bachelor out there. But all of them were dead, most them not caring to take care of their bodies so they soon became wrinkled and ugly like old witches. 

Beetlejuice reminded himself that it didn't even matter if they were beautiful or not. All he could think about was one girl. He got up from his bed knowing if he went to sleep he would just dream about her. He looked into the mirror touching the surface knowing if he couldn't be with her he'd at least see her. 

Lydia held her stomach as she curled into a ball. She hadn't been feeling too well. She wasn't sure what she was sick with exactly. The doctor said it was simply the stomach flu but it felt a hundred times worse than just a minor stomach flu. Then again she wasn't know to get sick often so it just might be overwhelming her since she hardly ever got sick.

Lydia closed her eyes falling asleep knowing her body needed rest. Barbara stepped into Lydia's room walking to the bedside. Barbara liked the little girl. It almost felt like Lydia was the daughter she never had. She knew that Adam felt the same exact way. 

Barbara reached out a hand gently pushing back Lydia's sweaty and matted hair. The little girl was as brave as she was sweet. Lydia wasn't afraid of them being ghosts but that Beetle guy scared her enough to scar her for life probably. "I'm sorry Lydia."

Barbara thought they had no choice but to call him. But in turn it wasn't too bad living with them. Thought she wasn't very fond of Delia or Charles Deetz their daughter seemed to make up for it. After a while it was pretty easy getting used to Charles and even Delia's strangeness. 

"Barbara what are you doing honey?" Adam said stepping into Lydia's bedroom beside his wife.

"Just checking up on Lydia she's not feeling too well. This is her third day not going to school." 

"Let her rest there's nothing we can do she went to the doctor and he said it was a minor stomach flu. It should past in a few days." 

"I know I was just thinking about what happened six months ago." 

"She was very brave, I am not sure we owe our lives to her but something close to it right. But it's okay no harm done. She is probably just relieved she didn't have to marry him." 

"Yeah but what if he comes back to get revenge." 

"He's long gone Barbara. That snake or worm thing had to have killed him." Adam reassured her going towards the door with her letting Lydia rest. Barbara wasn't too sure. He was feared by their caseworker Juno and he had some pretty nasty tricks up his sleeve. She doubted that was the end of him. She just hoped that he didn't hold a grudge against Lydia for something she really didn't do.

Beetlejuice smiled, as he would haunt Lydia like she was haunting him. He was surprised when he entered her dreams to see he didn't need to inflect nightmares upon her. She was standing at the staircase while he was a snake. 

Lydia screamed as she felt him hissing onto her neck. He waved his hand making the snake that looked like him disappear. Lydia fell down and curled up in the corner trying to protect herself. 

"Please just leave me alone I didn't do anything wrong." 

"Yes you did, we had a deal. You're just like those two dead beats. I didn't ever do anything to you." He said coldly. 

"You were trying to make me marry you." 

"Hey that was our deal. Are they that important to you? After all it was their fault for being so careless leaving the handbook where a human can get it." 

"It was a mistake." 

"A mistake that now you have to pay for because you're stepmother's friend Otho didn't know what he was doing, your father always trying to make money, that's what sent you here in the first place right? Then your stepmother always trying to impress her superiors with her strange artwork. She is just a flake, a person that always gets walked upon. It isn't your fault she is a flake right? None of them were thinking of you when they did this were they?" 

"No! No! It's not true." She screamed at him backing further into the corner.

"Oh but it is. Perhaps I can take you away from all of them? You'd like that wouldn't you?"

"No! I don't want to go anywhere with you?" 

"Aww come on I know you want to." Beetlejuice whispered. His voice seeming to quiet but it was booming from all around her. "You can come see the Netherworld. It's where you belong. You know you don't belong with all those boring living people." 

"Dying won't make anything easier. That's what Barbara said." 

"I know but being an illegal alien over here works the same way. You want to stay you have to get married to someone who's a citizen of the Netherworld." 

"I don't want to go there anymore." Lydia trembled as she slowly looked up to see his glowing eyes just a few feet away from her, his crooked yellow teeth smiling as he approached like a tiger after his prey. Lydia felt uncomfortable under his gaze. "Leave me alone please." 

"I can't I knew from the second I saw you that you were as alone as I was. It's cold, dark and lonely in the Netherworld. I need someone who can understand me and I think you feel the same." 

"No! I hate you! Leave me alone!" Lydia screamed once again at him.

"This is just a dream you know when you wake up you'll be safe at home in you're nice warm bed." Beetlejuice crawled up upon the bed. He watched as Lydia cringed at him being close. "But this dream will run over and over in your mind. Till you're afraid to fall asleep anymore." He whispered softly.

Beetlejuice scooped her up into his arms. Lydia opened her eyes. Beetlejuice saw the fear in her eyes. He wished it didn't have to be that way. He wished she wasn't afraid of him but it was too late she had already seen what he could do. And that was only a fraction of his powers.

Beetlejuice quickly but gently placed Lydia on the bed. Lydia tried to bury herself into the pillows but it seemed she was paralyzed with fear. Lydia was about to turn way but Beetlejuice grabbed a hold of her arms pinning her down. 

Lydia waited as he did as he wished with her. He was in a push up position over her. He slowly lowered himself down. He kissed her cheek gently. Lydia opened her eyes in surprise as he did this. It actually sort of felt kind of nice. Beetlejuice pushed back her hair affectionately. "God, you're so beautiful." 

Lydia blushed slightly at his compliment since no one really thought her beautiful except her father. "Please don't do this." Lydia pleaded. 

Beetlejuice kissed her forehead. "You might as well give in I am going to come into your dreams till you call for me." 

"No! I won't." 

"I'll get you to call my name three times one way or another." Beetlejuice said with a smirk on his face. He left her to sleep in peace but Lydia was left terrified more than anything else. She needed to rest if she was ever going to get better. She went back to be not having much of a choice. She was glad to find that she had no further dreams that night. Also any bit of sickness she felt seemed to vanish almost instantly.

A/N: I hoped you enjoyed the fic. Please, please please review. I know there isn't many Beetlejuice fics out there but I hope this was good enough for all of you Beetlejuice fans. I tried to keep the characters in character if you have any suggest I would like to hear them. 


End file.
